


Party Softly

by saltylemonade



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylemonade/pseuds/saltylemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onvyr wasn't really one to party or dress up. But after a "convincing" argument from Aleksandr, he ends up going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Softly

After the fall of Samael, Seir had declared there to be a celebration. A ball of sorts. Onvyr wasn’t much of a dancer but Aleksandr had insisted. Even going out of his way to buy the elf something to wear. How could Onvyr say no after that?

So he dresses up and heads out to the celebration. Unsure of what to expect. The celebration taking place outside the, Valkyon Federation Headquarters in Freedom Plaza. And upon arrival, he’s taken aback by just how far everything had went. The city decorated from top to bottom. Large tables set up against the statue in the center.

Onvyr pulls at his suit collar. Suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. Of course he doesn’t see anyone he recognizes in the crowd. Instead of mingling, the elf stands by the lamppost outside the bank. Hoping to avoid people as much as possible. No such luck as Aleksandr comes up beside him. Placing a hand on the taller’s shoulders before adjusting his bow.

“You look good. I almost didn’t think you’d show up.” The castanic’s voice is slightly muffled by his mask.  
The elf gives a shy smile “How could I not. It’s your celebration after all.”

“You’re just saying that because I got you this nice suit.”

Onvyr’s smile turns into a grin “Maybe.”

“So mean. Dance with me.”

“What?”

Aleks rolls his eyes “Dance with me. Zintoris and Elleon are probably snogging somewhere.” He smiles behind his mask. Before The high elf can protest, he’s being dragged off to the center of the crowd. The other pulls him closer, but maintains a comfortable amount of space between them as they start dancing.

Onvyr makes a sarcastic comment about how surprised he is that Aleks can dance. Which Aleks threatens to shove him over and make it look like he tripped. Only a minute later, Elleon walks up. Tapping the other elf on the shoulder. Onvyr steps back and lets the two lovers dance together before joining the third. Zintoris is snacking which almost makes Onvyr laugh. Of course he is.

“I didn’t know Aleksandr could dance.” the shorter elf grabs a drink for himself “Maybe you or Elleon but…”

“Did he threaten to kill you when you said that to him?” Zintoris knew that the other elf surely made some sort of comment about it before now.

“No. Only to shove me over and make it look like an accident.” The taller has to cover his mouth as he laughs.

Zintoris finishes his food before announcing that he must steal his lover away from his other. Onvyr wakes him away and watches him walk towards the two. It almost leaves him feeling empty. Wondering if he’d ever be that happy with someone.

It was always hard to tell if someone was being genuine or not. Having been cat called and flirted with more often than not. Confused for being female and flirted with even after the truth was revealed. It made it hard to trust people who “showed interest”.

“Wow, your drink must either taste really horrible or it said something bad about your mother.” a voice brought him out of his unknown stare down with his drink.He looks over to find a pink haired castanic smiling at him. Onvyr stares at him blankly for a minute before the castanic speaks again “Sorry you just looked really upset.”

“Oh.” The elf says stupidly “I was just…thinking.” the castanic gives him a look before nodding.

“I’m Zephur. But uh you can call me Zeph for sort.” he holds out a hand. Onvyr reaches out slowly and takes his hand as he gives his own name. The droopy eared castanic then asks “Would you like to dance?” a question Onvyr expected from Aleks or Elleon, but never a stranger. The elf hesitates before nodding. The castanic is must gentler about leading him into the crowd that Aleks was. Keeping space between them as they danced slowly to the music. A light shade of pink dusting Onvyr’s cheeks.

Was this guy up to something? No one was like this unless they were trying to get something out of him. But this man didn’t seem like he was after anything.  
Zephur then accidently stepped on his foot. Causing the Onvyr to nearly fall over. “Oh my gods I’m so sorry.” the other apologizes “I’m not much of a dancer why did I ask you to dance. I’m so sorry.”

Onvyr keeps a grip on the castanic’s shoulder and nods “It’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt that bad. Just kinda took me by surprise is all.” still he allows himself to be guided to a chair. Zephur sits with him and makes small talk.

“So…mystic?”

“Lancer.” Onvyr replies without missing a beat. As with anyone, Zephur looks genuinely surprised.

“Oh. Well that’s cool. Berserker.” conversation is cut when Elleon walks up to the elf. Looking mildly concerned “Onvyr are you alright?”

“My foot just got stepped on. It’s fine but some people don’t take no for an answer I guess.” he looks over at the castanic with a grin “What happened with your dance with Aleks. Did Zin steal him away from the party?”

Elleon hesitates his answer, glancing over at Zephur for a moment. The taller elf scratches at the left side of his mouth. Silently answering Onvyr’s question “Ah nah, he’s just taking a step out of the crowd for a little bit.”

Zephur stares between them for a moment before saying something about getting a drink. The music suddenly picks up. Going from slow dancing to free form. And once again Onvyr is dragged out to the dance floor.

If he was to be honest with himself, he was having a great time. Smiling and laughing. Glad he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t really dance. His groovy dance moves accidently send him flying into something…or someone solid. A pair of large hands holds him in place. Turning his head, he sees an aman has him.

“Are you alright?” his deep voice is surprisingly gentle “You must be more careful.”

“Oh uh…yeah sorry.” Onvyr has to practically crane is neck just to look up at him “I guess I got a little too into the music.” he glances at the other's horns for a moment. Noting that they had a small resemblance to crab claws.

To his surprise they keep talking and dancing. Hitting it off surprisingly well. The aman’s name was Ursuss. Who was also a lancer. He was pleasantly surprised that someone as tiny as Onvyr was also a lancer. Onvyr ends up telling him that he was friends with Aleks and was essentially bribed into coming to the celebration and that his foot got stepped on by someone just moments ago. It makes the aman laugh, which makes Onvyr laugh.

At some point they make their way out of the crowd and simply stand away from everyone to talk. It surprises the elf. The other showed no signs of wanting anything more. Seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. An absolute gentleman.

Eventually the party was coming to an end. Much to Onvyr’s disappointment.

“Hey Ursuss, do you maybe wanna…hang out or something sometime?” Onvyr wrings his hands together nervously.

Ursuss nods and smiles “I would love to.” they make plans to meet up again in Lumbertown.

After Ursuss leaves, Aleks appears from seemingly nowhere. Throwing an arm around the elf’s shoulders “You two seemed to get along well. I didn’t know aman were your type.”

The lancer rolls his eyes and gives the berserker a nudge “Stop that. He’s nice. And for god’s sake we just met.” Aleksandr backs off after that. Giving Onvyr a slap on the back.

“Well I’m exhausted. The boys and I are heading home.” he looks over at Zintoris and Elleon “You have a good night Onvyr. I’ll see you later. And good luck with that guy.” he hugs Onvyr before leaving.

When Onvyr arrives at the tavern he’s staying in, he’s surprised to see Zephur there. He’s sittng by the fire, in normal clothes now. Onvyr walks over “Hey Zephur. I didn’t know you were staying here too.”

The berserker looks up at him with a smile “Hey Onvyr. Yeah. Traveling around, far away from home. Ya know.”

“Yeah.” Onvyr nods. He knew that feeling all too well “Well I’m gonna go change out of this suit and head to bed. Have a good night Zephur.”

“You too.” Zephur gives a small wave.

That night, Onvyr lays in bed staring at the wall. Falling asleep with a certain aman in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I wrote more but it turns out I didn't


End file.
